


Greed's Backlash

by RayneKruspe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneKruspe/pseuds/RayneKruspe
Summary: What if Rayne actually took up Mammon's offer on becoming his roommate and living together? Would it have worked out for them or would it end up being a bad idea? She decides to take the chance and they find a place to share. However, she will be sure he holds up his end of the bargain. Rayne is in for a surprise when she sees that the flat was not at all what she expected.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), mammon - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	1. New Roommates

"See now! This ain't too bad!" Mammon had a broad grin as he walked into the front room of his new flat. Well, the flat he was splitting with Rayne. It felt nice being away from his brothers for a change. What was better, he had Rayne all to himself now! That is until they went to school. For the most part, this would work just nicely. 

Naturally, he had to get permission from Lucifer, which he thought was ridiculous, and it contained many conditions that he had to uphold. Whatever, they got the permission they needed and that suited him well enough!

"Mammon... what the hell..." Rayne spoke softly as she walked into the front room and glanced around. According to the floor plans, their new home was fully furnished and ready to move in. But something was wrong. "This is not the floor plan we looked at, it looks different. Also..." she frowned as she put down her bag which held her personal effects. Their clothes and other necessities were shipped over from the House of Lamentation that morning.

"What? So what if it is not the exact one? Besides, this one was cheaper, so you do not have to spend as much!" he raised his arms as he shrugged nonchalantly. 

"MAMMON!" her voice was heard deeper within the flat from down the hall. She did not sound happy in the slightest. This did cause him to gulp slightly as she walked from the back. Her expression was one of utter fury. " _Why_ is there only **one** room... not only that, but there is only one bed! And I already told you! We are splitting the rent equally, remember? But _even_ _more importantly_ , **why** is there only **one** bed..." she rounded on him and glared. 

His blue and yellow eyes widened as he craned his neck to catch her gaze. Being the shortest of the brothers, he was glad Rayne was even shorter, being taller than someone always stroked his ego. "Hey, okay, okay, fine! We are splitting the rent I get it and so what it if is smaller, like I said, it will be cheaper for y... us!" he placed his hands on his hips and looked to the side.

"SIT!" Rayne yelled as she balled her fists up tightly and glared at him. The command caused him to feel a jerking sensation within his spine and his rear end hit the floor and _hard._

"Ow!!! Why did you have to go and do that, huh? I should have never agreed to make a pact with you!" he shouted as he glared up towards her from the ground. "And why so hard, what is the big idea? Look, I figured it would be better if we saved a little money that is all, so what if it is smaller?" he rubbed his back as he slowly stood up. He figured she would be mad, but what was so bad about saving some dough?

Rayne turned and walked into the front room, her eyes glanced around as she tried to calm herself down. Her eyes fell upon the large windows that had a wonderful view of the Devildom. As beautiful as it was, it did not change the fact that their new home was much smaller than the original floor plan they had seen. "Mammon, I cannot believe you right now." She spoke in a low voice as she turned to face him, "You are sleeping on the couch," she said as she grabbed her bag and turned towards the room. She wanted to go through her items and make sure everything was set up the way she wanted it. 

"What? No way! I am the GREAT MAMMON! I do not sleep on couches, you sleep on the couch," he murmured the last part as he crossed his arms and looked to the side. She was already in the room, in fact, she had slammed the door shut. "Fine! I didn't want to help you unpack anyway," he continued to pout as he took a seat on the couch. He laid back and clasped his hands behind his head as he gave a wide smile. This would work out, she just needed to settle in, that was all.

After she slammed the door, Rayne heaved a heavy sigh. She could not believe this, or rather, she had hoped he would not pull something like this. Yet, on the other hand, she knew better than to think there would not be a catch. When it came to Mammon, there was always something.

She shook her head and threw her bag on the bed. They were _not_ sharing a bed. If anything, she would have to call Lucifer and see if there was anything that could be done to switch the rooms. _Stupidmammon_. She placed her D.D.D. on the dresser and linked it with the speakers that were set up. She set it up and began to play her playlist and once it began to play 'Judas' from Lady Gaga began to blare from the speakers. She did not want to hear Mammon as she unpacked her personal items. If anything, she should have thought of purchasing a safe to keep her valuables safe. Yeah, she did not think this through. 

From the living room, Mammon frowned, "Oy! Your music is too loud! You are going to make my ears bleed!" he shouted, but it was to deaf ears, she could not hear him. Despite his words, he began to tap his foot to the beat, though he would never admit it had happened.

Rayne took her time in pulling out her belongings and setting them up within the room. She hummed to the lyrics as she began to unpack. She was unsure if she would even get over the fact that she had been tricked into sharing a room or even a bed with Mammon. It would not happen. She turned and placed a few items within the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. Her bag was now empty and she sat at the end of the bed. Rayne heaved another sigh and laid back onto the queen-sized bed. Her eyes settled onto the ceiling for a moment as she drifted off into the back of her mind. 

A few songs went by as she remained in her head, she had to take a moment to calm down and come up with a decent plan of action. She raised her arm and laid the back of her hand against her forehead and she closed her eyes for just a moment.

The door opened and Mammon had a frown on his face as he watched her. 'What the heck are you doin'?" he glanced at her figure as she laid onto the bed. "It is too early to be sleeping!" he said as he crossed the room.

Rayne's eyes widened as she shot up and looked towards the door. "Hey! Knock before entering!" she growled before she turned away from him and stared out of the window for the moment.

"What, were you planning on doing something naughty?" he said with a bit of a grin, he then walked towards the drawer and shut off the speakers, "with this music I would not be surprised, but it is too loud, you might piss off the neighbors. Besides, this is my room too!" 

"Do not mess with my music! And the neighbors are not nearly as pissed off as I am!" she turned to face him. She held her body up with a hand that she placed onto the bed. While it was true, she had some rather interesting music playing that caused her mind to drift off in nefarious ways, she was enjoying her privacy. "We decided to move so we could both have more privacy, but this is even worse!" she looked away with a flush on her face.

He noticed the look on her face as well as how pink her cheeks had gotten, what was up with her? "Hey, you are going to have to forgive me eventually, we are roomies! We can't exactly live with each other if you are just gonna be mad at me," he said as he sat next to her. Her head was still turned the other way. "Hey, don't ignore me!" he frowned as he watched her. He scowled slightly as they sat by each other.

"Mammon, this is so like you, why am I not surprised, if you wanted to share a bed with me, all you had to do was ask, you did not need to trick me this way," she spoke in a softer tone as she turned to face him. She had a coy grin on her face, she knew how to get him flustered and knew it would make him go away. She knew that yelling at him would not do it, so she had to improvise. 

Mammon blinked quickly as he shook his head and looked at her. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he flushed. Usually, he would stand up and allow the anger to such an embarrassing phrase take over, as were his typical tsundere moves, as Levi would call them. However, he noticed how close his hand was to her hand when he placed his hand against the bed. It momentarily took his mind off of what she had just said. From the suggestive music she had blaring to the words she spoke, he felt a warmth within his body. For once, he was at a loss for words.

Rayne noticed this, he did not react in the way she had expected. In fact, when she watched him, she saw his face flush and his eyes wander over the bed and over their hands. She also noticed how close their hands were but the more important thing to her was the fact that he did not stand up and storm off. Was he calling her bluff?

His face was still flushed as his eyes trailed from her dainty hands then up her pale arm until his blue-yellow eyes set over her purple orbs. She looked so pretty when she was angry, could that be why he always felt the need to press onto her nerves? He could not be too sure, but the way her eyebrows pressed together and the bit of a crease that appeared just above her cute nose, he adored it. He could not help himself at this point as he stared at her for a moment.

The way he stared had made Rayne feel weird, for a moment, she actually felt concerned for him. "Mammon... you are acting weird," she murmured softly. She had expected him to leave, but instead, he was looking at her weird. He must have been feeling sick. 

Mammon felt a strange pull from within him and it led him closer to her. His body leaned forward towards her despite his mind.   
  
  


"Mammon!! Why are you!" Rayne began, but her eyes widened when she felt his lips seal hers. At first, she had no idea how to respond, his actions had taken her completely off guard. She had half a mind to raise her hand and slap him across his face, but the way his lips pressed over hers and his body leaned in even closer, she could not bring herself to do it.

The way she yelled, the way she always threatened him, it always gave him a heated sensation from within. However, every time he felt these sensations, his brothers were always around and in the way. This time. She was all his. If she wanted him to back off, he would, but from what he could tell, she was not fighting him off. He took this as his chance. 

Mammon moved over her, his body turned to face her as he pushed her onto her back, which she did not fight against. His lips never left hers as he crawled onto the bed entirely and laid over her body gently. He pressed a knee in between her thighs and hovered over her leg as he continued to kiss her. He sampled her kiss and his eyes closed, the heat he felt began to rush throughout his entire body and began to meet up within his jeans. 

Rayne was still feeling the shock of the moment, but she did not fight against him as he laid her on her back. She finally relaxed her body and closed her eyes while she laid her head back onto the bed and she began to kiss back. She let the sensations take her body over for the moment. She knew she was still angry with him, but she would let it slide, just for now. She made a soft noise into the kiss as she felt herself shake gently when she felt his thigh between her legs. Her body slowly lowered just slightly to where the most inner parts of her thighs pressed over the top of his thigh.

He did not expect her to kiss him back but it only urged him forth as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. His tongue flashed out gently over her lips and urged them to part for him, he had to taste her. Much to his pleasure, he felt her lips open and accept his kiss. He gave a low groan as he began to deepen the kiss. Mammon felt how she began to desperately grind her hips over his thigh and it only caused him to press his thigh firmer against her. 

They spent a few moments making out heavy, his thigh continued to dig up against the heat of her thighs and it only grew hotter. He could feel the moans and pants from her in the kiss and he only continued. His hands began to roam over her body and feel every inch he was able. He felt his desire grow from within and he became even more greedy with his touches. His tanned hands slinked underneath her shirt and slowly raised up against her flesh. The pads of his fingers felt her soft flesh and it only caused the greed within to grow as he wanted more. He wanted her all to himself. 

She relaxed her body against his touch as she continued to grind against his thigh in a fervent manner. Rayne felt her own greed raising up from within herself as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. She released another moan into the kiss as her movements became more desperate as her core began to heat up. All the emotions that ran through her body were now swirling from within and began to formulate into a pure passion in the pit of her stomach.

His body lowered at her grip and he did not fight against it. A soft growl escaped from the back of his throat and it rolled over the tip of his tongue as their kiss turned into a battle of dominance in between their hot, fleshy tongues. He pressed his thigh up against her core even harder which caused Rayne's hips to tremble and her panties to become even wetter.

Rayne felt a hungry desire from within her body. Her movements became more aggressive and feral. She felt as if she was a cat in heat and she needed to pounce. After a few more moments of grinding over his strong thigh and the make-out session that turned into a battle of power, Rayne began to feel impatient. She released the hold she had over his neck and her hand raised towards the back of his head. At first, her fingers gently strung through his hair. She felt each messy lock of his white hair for a moment before rubbing against his scalp. Then she gripped his hair roughly within her fingers as she pulled his head away promptly. Her half-lidded gaze met his as she panted and she examined his blue-yellow orbs for a moment.

Mammon hissed in pain as he closed his eyes for a moment. The heat pooled in his core increased as the pain quickly turned to pleasure but he opened his eyes and glared into hers in a heated manner. His cheeks were red, just as red as hers. He was panting and was near speaking out against her rough touches but he had halted when he felt her sit up and lean against him.

With his hair in her hands, she pulled his head firmly. He was a demon, he could take it. Besides, she could see the lust growing within his eyes each time she tugged and pulled him along. His brothers did say he was a masochist, after all. After she sat up, she placed her free hand against his shoulder and used all of her weight to push him to the side and onto his backside. Rayne guided him by his hair and pressed him down onto the bed and she straddled him over his hips and she gazed into his eyes. There was a grin over her lips as she drank in his features.

A groan escaped his lips as their positions had changed. Now Mammon was flat on his back as Rayne straddled him and he saw the look on her face. The look gave him a feeling of anticipation and apprehension at the same time. It caused him to heat up while at the same time he did not like being bested so easily. However, he did not fight back as he watched her. He began to feel an uncomfortable sensation within his jeans as he felt them tighten quickly. His breath hitched as he felt his erection growing within his pants.

From beneath her thighs, Rayne felt the erection grow and press against the innermost part of her thighs. She tensed slightly from the pleasure and she held her breath to prevent a gasp from escaping her lips. She was in control and she would remain the one in control. She released the grip she had on his hair and she moved her hands over his arms and let the pads of her fingertips gently strum over his flesh before they reached their destination. She took his wrists within her hands and pinned them over his head. Her face was hovering over his and she stared into his eyes. "Mammon... you have done it now..." she said in a husky voice that was laced with lust.

Mammon's throat tightened as he felt her weight over him and the way that she looked at him as she had him pinned, he could not help but feel his body heat up even more. Even at her words, he felt a sensation slowly crawling up his back as it shot over his body in a heatwave. He only squirmed a little under her hold but he did not use any power behind it at all. Mammon found he enjoyed feeling her take over him and he wanted to see where things would take them. He desired more, he would have more of her. He kept his gaze onto her eyes but he pressed his face towards hers, he needed to feel her lips against his, and he needed it now.

Rayne saw the desperate need within his eyes and she could not help but grin. She knew what he wanted. Her head lowered slowly until their lips were inches apart. She noticed how his actions grew more fevered and she ghosted his lips with her own, oh so very slowly, and she drug them over before she pulled away and smirked into his face. Oh no, things were not going to go his way this time. She would be sure of that.

A low whine escaped the back of his throat when her head pulled away. He was only able to feel the traces of her delicious lips and he wanted more. He began to squirm more under her body, but he stopped the moment one of his hands was freed entirely from her grip. Mammon was about to reach out and grab her, but it appeared her hand had found its next destination. His eyes widened and his lips parted as a soft moan pressed past his lips.

She released his wrist and her hand reached down and pressed over the front of his jeans after she raised her hips up slightly. She felt his growing erection from within and her hand began to rub over the area. She knew the friction alone would cause him to feel the desire to be freed from his confines. It might have been mean, but she felt that she was enjoying the reactions he gave her and how it made her feel. Rayne felt he was liking it just as much if he did not, she knew he was strong enough to throw her off. However, he did nothing beyond a gentle squirm from under her.

His breath hitched once more as his hips moved from under her. She was beginning to drive him mad! The feeling of her hand over his confined erection caused electricity to shoot up and down his spine and he felt another pain. He needed his release.

Rayne's purple eyes glanced over him slightly as she admired her handiwork. It was more than fitting, he had done some messed up things in the past, but this one took the cake and he would be punished for it. Her hand moved faster over his erection and she felt as it throbbed within his jeans. She took the moment to feel him out and see what he was packing. She was pleasantly surprised, in the best way. 

Mammon closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the bed. His body could no longer take it, he needed her and he needed her now. His free hand reached out and gripped her wide hip tightly. He pulled her body down, which caused her to move her hand as she felt the very same erection pressing up against her clothed slit and even press against her hidden stiff bud. 

This caused Rayne to gasp as she felt shocks of her own pleasure taking over her body and she trembled. "Mammon..." she growled his name out loud, but she allowed him to do this for a little bit, it did feel good. 

His hips began to buck and grind against her inner thighs, his breathing increased as he felt more friction against his throbbing erection. "Nnnngh... Rayne..." he spoke her name softly as he panted and opened his eyes to gaze into her face. His cheeks were a bright red and his eyes were hungry and full of greed.

When she heard him speak her name, she gripped his hand, "release me," she spoke softly before the magic of the pact forced him to let go and she pinned his hand against the bed once more. "Yes, Mammon?" she asked with an innocent smile as she leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss onto his lips. "Stay..." she whispered before she rolled off of him and reached into the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out a pair of white fuzzy cuffs and returned to his side. She grinned as she grabbed his hands and cuffed his wrists to the metal frame of the headboard. 

Unfortunately, he had no choice but to heed each of her commands. It was the downfall of sharing a pact with her. Now that he lay beneath her and cuffed to the bed, his breathing picked up as he watched her with hungry eyes. 

Rayne bit her lower lip as her eyes trailed over his body. The first thing she did was spread his jacket apart to expose his shirt and then she straddled his legs. She then slowly gripped the bottom of his shirt and raised it up to press a few kisses against his toned abs. She felt the definition of the muscles and lashed out her tongue to taste his flesh. She listened to each moan he made from her movements. After she spent a few moments over his abs, her body lowered slowly until her face was over his belt buckle. She had a mischievous look within her eyes as she began to unbuckle his belt. She continued on and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Each of her touches felt like a blessing and he felt as if his body was on fire. Soon, he would have her and she would be his and only his. He shivered when he felt her fingers over his belt buckle, but he could not help but shake softly from feeling her breath over his lower abs. It tickled. 

She softly hummed as she pulled his pants down and shimmied them down his hips with his help. She pushed them down to his knees and she worked on his boxers and she slowly, ever slowly pressed his boxers down to join them. Once the hem of his boxers passed over his shaft, his assets sprung forward and were on display right underneath her face. She grinned as she turned towards his face and watched his expression for a moment. 

Mammon's eyes were wide as he watched Rayne hover over his half-exposed body. Her face was mere inches over his erection that was standing to attention, for crying out loud! His breathing picked up and his hips began to writhe slightly. The cuffs kept his hands in place which prevented him from reaching down towards her lovely head. How he wanted to see her sweet lips puckered over his length as her eyes gazed up towards him. The thought itself caused his body to tense as he released a low growl.

She dragged her tongue over her lower lip slightly as she grinned deviously. This was another side that had never shown on her face before and she knew it. However, she was reveling in it and his every reaction was more than worth it. Finally, she tore her eyes from his face and she looked down towards her intended target. She gripped his shaft with her dainty hand and felt as it throbbed as blood would pass through his veins. She heard Mammon give a low groan as she opened her mouth slowly and brought her tongue out and pressed it over his head slowly. She could taste the precum over her tongue as she ran her tongue from his head and under his shaft. Each touch of her mouth caused him to tense and gasp softly with pleasure.

Rayne gripped his shaft a little harder and ran her tongue under his shaft where it connected to his head. She felt every tremble in his body and how his cock continued to throb within her hand. Her hand gently stroked him as her tongue rolled over his shaft and then over his head. Her head pulled back and she looked him in the eyes. Then she sat up and sat on the back of her haunches as she watched him. He had a greedy look of desire within his eyes and she could not help but smirk as she tilted her head. 

"Well, I do not know about you, but all that moving in has made me famished. I think I am going to make something to eat..." she murmured softly as she pressed her hands over his thighs and pressed her nails into his skin.

It took Mammon a moment to register what she had just said. His head was in the clouds when he felt how her mouth worked over his cock and how her eyes stared back into his. But when she sat up and looked at him, it finally hit him. "W.. wait... wait a minute!" he gasped as his blue-yellow eyes widened and watched her for a moment. "You.... you can't be serious!" He shook his head and sat up.

"Oh, but I am. And be a good boy, and do not move from your spot, or take off those cuffs." She said as she hopped off of the bed. She walked to his side and pressed a chaste kiss over his cheeks before turning with a devious grin and walking towards the door. She then left and closed the door to leave him cuffed to the bed with his shirt raised up and his boxers and pants around his knees, his slightly glistening cock still standing at attention.

"Hey! Don't walk away! Finish what you start! Hey! Don't go ignoring me!" he yelled out, feeling his chest tightening and his blood boiling, but his arousal was too powerful. He had no choice but to lay there and listen to her words.

He had to be a good boy.


	2. Greedy Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayne had left Mammon hanging in a rather harsh way. She felt it was only the proper way to punish him after what he tried to pull when it came to their new home together. They were supposed to be roommates and have separate rooms. He pulled one of his scummy second born tactics and it had bit him in the rear.
> 
> Would she finish what she had started? Most likely, but as she stated, he had to be a good boy first.

It had been a while before Rayne decided to check up on Mammon. She was not sure how long it took, but to Mammon, it felt like hours. She had a coy grin on her lips as she neared the door. If she was being honest with herself, she did feel bad about what she had done. However, she did not feel too guilty when she remembered how he chose a different floor plan that what they initially agreed upon. When the were enraptured in their kiss, she did feel the heat in her body as well as a desire for him.

Rayne slowly opened the door and peered into the room. Mammon's head immediately turned towards the door and he did not look very happy. She really could not blame him for it, but she could not help how cute he looked with such a frustrated look on his face. Rayne entered the room and shut the door before she pressed her back against the door and tilted her head to watch him.

"Hey! Get me out of this thing! This is embarrassing you know! You are such a cock tease!" he snapped at her with a scowl on his face. He was not having it. Not only was he cuffed and half exposed on the bed, but it was done by a human, a human that he had shared a pact with. He had no choice but to follow the command she had given in terms of staying put.

She bit her lower lip as she noticed that he was still rock hard and standing at attention, he was still very much aroused. It made her think that he really was a masochist. "But Mammoney, where would the fun be in that? I thought you wanted to play." Rayne cooed gently as she crossed the room slowly. "Besides, if you do not behave, how will you ever receive your reward?" She settled in between his knees after she crawled onto the bed.

His hands moved slightly to try to break from her command, but it was no use. He took in a deep breath and heard her words. His face was red but he wanted to know what she meant, she had him so worked up and left him like this, would she even finish what she started? "Ya call this fun? This is torture! How would you like it if I tied you up, stripped you half-naked, teased you, and then left you?" He scowled as he watched her.

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose it does not sound too good, but if we were to switch places, would you really leave me so vulnerable and worked up?" She trailed a finger over his leg gently and up along his thigh while gripping the bottom of her shirt with the other hand.

"Yeah, yeah I would!" he responded promptly as he wiggled his hips a little while he watched her pull her hand away from his thigh. He would not admit that he enjoyed feeling her touches over his skin. "Why would I want to do anything with a stupid hum..." his words were caught in his throat as he watched her pull her shirt over her head. She was still in her bra, but he did not expect to see that.

Rayne threw her shirt to the side and let it fall to the floor. "Oh? So, if you do not want anything to do with a human, then I guess I can take my leave. I will just return to the House of Lamentation and let you stay here on your own, that way you can live with your favorite person," she spoke as she pouted gently, her hands traced over her skin and up her body towards her bra straps. She played with her bra straps slightly before she pulled the strap up a little to snap it back into place.

Mammon gulped slightly as his eyes were glued over her torso, namely over the bra that was covering those lovely globes of hers. "Now wait a minute, that is not what I am sayin'. Besides, why are ya acting so weird? You never act so..." he was unable to come up with the proper word. She was behaving in such an alluring way, it was a side of her he had never seen before.

"Hm, why I am acting so..." she tilted her head, her dark hair fell over her shoulder and brushed against his exposed thigh. "Oh, why I am acting naughty? Well, maybe you were right, maybe before you walked into the room so abruptly, I was planning on being a little naughty. Since you disrupted my privacy, I had no choice but to take it out on you." Rayne grinned as she reached behind her back. "I mean, if this is not what you want, I can put my shirt back on, uncuff you, and we can go about our day," she continued to tease him. Why did she find this to be so much fun?

He wanted to object quickly, he did not want her to stop. The moment their lips touched, he wanted nothing but her. He did, however, shake his head quickly. "You really are a brat!" he scowled and looked away. His face said it all, he did not want her to stop. He could not bring himself to verbally admit that he desired her. It was not how he was wired, he could not say why.

"It takes one to know one," she purred. She had all the confirmation she needed when she looked at his face. Rayne could never understand why he could not just come out and say he liked her. She heard from all of his brothers that this was the case and she had to learn how to read between the lines when it came to him. "Besides, Mammoney," she spoke again as she reached back to grip the clasp of her bra. "If I did not like you, I would have never agreed to become your roommate," she spoke in a serious tone as she met his gaze.

Mammon turned to face her, his cheeks flushed, "what? You do like me? Of course, you like me, I am the GRE..." before he was able to finish that all too familiar phrase, Rayne rushed forward and in between his knees and over his chest to shut him up with a kiss. He tensed immediately before he kissed back. His eyes closed as he tasted her kiss and felt her stomach against his toned abs.

Rayne spent a few moments kissing him and deepened it. She pressed her tongue over his lips and between his lips. Mammon gladly opened his lips to her kiss and they began their dance of domination once more. His body relaxed against the headboard as Rayne straddled his stomach. His erection nestled against her rear and he could not help but press his hips upwards if only to feel some sort of friction.

Rayne pulled her head back slowly and gazed into his eyes, "Mammon, tell me, how do you feel about me?" She had a serious look on her face as her purple eyes gazed into his face while she examined his expression.

The question caught him off guard as did the way she was looking at him. Why did she have to look so serious? He opened his mouth and his words were caught in his throat. This was harder than he thought. He did not know how he could properly express his feelings to her, that was just not the kind of guy he was. "Look..." he began to speak as he averted his gaze from her face. "I like you... okay?" he said in barely a whisper.

She reached out and gently gripped his chin and turned his face back to meet her gaze again, "tell me while looking into my eyes," she spoke in a soft husky voice, yet she did not make it a command.

Mammon gulped as he looked into her eyes once more, "I like you! Okay!!" he said a little louder and it only caused his face to turn even redder. It was true, he had liked her for quite a while and even though he had played it off as he did not, he wanted her all to himself. He could not stand it when his brothers were hanging all over her. Why else would he ask her to move in with him? What he felt was most important was that she agreed to live with him for the very same reason.

That was all she needed to hear. It was enough to prove the rumors to be true. She pulled her body back and maintained her eye contact with him. Finally, she unhooked her bra and let the straps slide over her arms. Rayne quickly tossed it to the side and onto the floor to join her shirt. Her ample C cups were now visible to him and right in front of his face. For someone her height, her size was just perfect. It was an advantage of being a short stack.

His eyes widened slightly and his pupils dilated. His heart rate increased and he could not tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of him. Mammon's lips slightly trembled as they parted slightly and he exhaled softly.

Rayne reached towards his handcuffs and gently released his wrists. The moment he was free, he leaned up and wrapped his arms around her as his mouth pressed over hers once more. He had pent up frustrations and decided to regain control of the situation. There were times he would prefer to have his partner in control, but with his current mixed emotions, he was feeling a way that caused him to want to be the one on top. He was feeling irritation, lust, spite, passion, but most importantly greed. 

She softly moaned into the kiss as he took her into his arms, she closed her eyes and she wrapped her arms over his shoulders to hold onto him. She could tell that she had poked and prodded the beast and she would now reap the consequences of her actions. 

Within moments, Mammon flipped her onto her back and topped her, his lips pressed hungrily over her lips as he pulled his jacket off of his body and cast it to the side. He lifted her and pushed her higher up on the bed and laid her head on the pillow. He only pulled away from the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his toned figure and threw it to the side as well. 

Rayne watched him disrobe, her eyes were glazed over with lust once more. She was satisfied with the results of her means of punishment, and now he would be able to claim his reward. She pressed her back against the bed and gently spread her legs. His erection was laying over her jeans and had left a spot as a few dribbles of his precum over her jeans. 

He was hungry and he wanted her. He moved quickly to pulls his pants and boxers entirely down his legs and kicked them thoughtlessly to the floor. "You are in for it now, Rayne, and remember, after this, you are mine. I am your first from here on and eternally," he spoke in a low husky voice as he crawled back over the bed and over her hips. He began to work on unclasping her belt as well as the buttons to her pants. "Just gotta get these annoying clothes off of ya!" he growled softly. Once he successfully unclasped, unbuttoned, and unzipped her pants, he pulled them down along with her panties in one fell swoop. They were quickly discarded to the side and he sat between her knees to take the time to admire her nude body in its entirety from her wide hips and up to her ample breasts. The greed within him only grew.

Mammon hooked his arms under her thighs and he lowered his body over her. He immediately lashed out his tongue and began to work his mouth over her wet slit. He growled softly the moment he tasted her juices and he closed his eyes. He ran his tongue along her slit and over her clit, he wanted to make her squeal.

The moment she felt his mouth over her secret treasure, Rayne's eyes opened wide and her breath hitched. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes tight as pleasure began to shoot up her spine. It had taken her off guard as she knew he was known for being greedy. She was not going to question it, instead, she simply enjoyed the feeling of his strong tongue working over her trove in a greedy manner.

He lowered his hands and gripped her thighs before spreading them wider. He pressed his face further and lowered his reach. His tongue slid along her slit and even farther back just before her puckering naughty hole. He stopped and ran it over her sweet entrance and over her clit once more. His body shook as he reached down to grip his full length and began to gently stroke himself. His lips sealed over her clit and began to gently suck on it.

Each motion caused her entire body to shake but once he sucked on her clit, she cried out in pleasure. Her hips shook and the pace of her breathing increased exponentially. She raised her head to watch him at work and saw the hungered expression over his face. Rayne reached down and pressed her hands over his head and she ran her fingers into his white hair. 

Her movements did not stop Mammon from devouring her in the slightest. She was completely covered with his saliva as well as her mess. His tongue returned to her hole and he roughly pressed his hot tongue deep within her, as deep as he could go. He teased her this way for a moment until he felt her fingers grip his hair once more. It caused him to retract his tongue from her caverns and his breath hitched.

She could not take it any longer, she needed him. Her face was completely flushed and her body was quivering. She jerked him by the hair and his body obeyed without hesitation as he crawled up her body and their lips mashed against each other once more in a passionate kiss. She could taste his kiss mixed with her lust as he pressed his body over her.

While they kissed, Mammon kept his hand over his shaft and his stroking had ceased. He felt her against his length before he began to align himself. It was finally the moment of truth and he was going to officially claim her as his. He teased her for just a moment by rubbing his head between her lips, she was soaked completely with the assistance of his saliva. He gasped into the kiss as he felt her. 

Rayne released a few soft moans once she felt his head rub over her and her hips quivered. She adjusted her hips slightly and kept her thighs on either side of his hips as he teased her. She continued to massage his tongue with her own as they fought for dominance once more. 

He felt he had enough, it was now time. He pulled back from the kiss as he lowered his head to watch as he guided his length towards her sweet treasure. He would take her treasure for his own and revel in the rewards. Once he slipped in between her lips and felt the entrance to her cavern, he pressed his hips forward and entered her. His eyes widened as he felt how tight she was over his girth. His breath hitched and he felt a tight tug in his chest as he felt his breath leave him. He gritted his teeth and pressed forward until he was finally inside her. 

The moment he ventured into her body, Rayne's eyes widened as she tilted her head back. She gave a low groan as she accepted his offer. Her eyes then closed when he began to feed her inches which she received well. Her hands found purchase over his shoulder and she gripped onto him tightly as her nails pressed into his skin which left small crescent-shaped marks. 

Mammone felt his breath hitch when he felt her nails dig into him, but it only urged him forward. Once she was able to grip his length on her own, he pulled his hand away and he placed his hands over her shoulder and he began to buck his hips into her. He groaned loudly the moment he felt her tight walls grip his shaft. He picked up the pace of in his thrusts while he leaned against the top of his hand over her shoulder. The sensations of feeling her around him set his skin on fire and he wanted to unleash the fury but he refrained from doing so, he did not want to hurt her.

She felt as he picked up the pace and her core tightened and heated up exponentially. She cried out in sheer pleasure and he was enjoying every sound he brought out of those sweet lips of hers. Rayne wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him in deeper. He fed her even more inches before he could no longer handle it.

He pressed his hips into her as deep as he could go and he bottomed out into her. He released a low groan and felt as if he lost his breath for a moment, but he remained composed as he pumped his entire length within her body. He raised his hands and gripped her face before he attacked her lips with another kiss. His body was hot as he felt her flesh against his, his toned abs rubbed over her soft stomach as he kept up the pace.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she pressed into the kiss in the heat of the moment. Her mind went blank and she felt her core shudder in an instant. She cried out in his mouth which only caused him to pick up the pace. His hand dug into her shoulders as he pumped into her with all the fury he was willing to unleash. His shaft rubbed against her g spot and caressed it until he extracted her release. 

"Ah!!! Fuck!" she cried out as she pulled her head back and the dams burst forth as she climaxed hard over his shaft. Her walls convulsed hungrily over him and it only caused him to grit his teeth. Her body shook as she reached the peak of her climax and she rode it out as he continued to drive into her.

The moment she climaxed, Mammon lost all control of his senses. The pressure of her tightening walls caused his head to blur as he felt his own release coming up. "Ahh! Nnnnngh... Rayne!!" he growled her name while he repositioned his hands over her head, holding her in place as he gave her a few more harsh thrusts until he could no longer hold back. Mammon pressed his hips firmly between her thighs and released numerous ropes of his demonic seed. He gritted his teeth as he leaned over her shoulder while keeping her head in place.

Her body shook as she took in his seed as it filled her entirely. She kept her eyes closed as she panted as he held her. She continued to come off her high of pleasure and their heartbeats pounded within their chest as they pressed together.

He was a panting mess as he pressed his forehead over the top of her shoulder. He was seeing stars and he needed a few moments to recover before he even thought about moving. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing as he kept his body over hers. His hips remained buried deep within her even after he finished pumping her full of his seed which filled her entirely and even seeped out of her stuffed trove.

After a few moments, Rayne was able to regain her thoughts and she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. Her face was still heated from the activities and she laid in complete silence that she appreciated.

Mammon finally caught his breath and he slowly pulled his head away and gazed into her eyes. He took that moment to truly appreciate what had taken place while he remained snug inside of her. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he slowly pulled his hips back and gently slid out of her trove. His flesh tingled as he felt how his skin dragged from her walls until he popped out of her. Now that her hole was unplugged there was a gentle gush of his semen leaking from her and it trickled over her flesh and pooled onto the bed.

He gently rolled over onto his back and watched the ceiling next to her side. His chest was still heaving while he closed his eyes to revel at the moment as he came down from his euphoric high. "Wow..." he softly sighed before he raised his arm up and pressed the back of his wrist over his head. 

"Yes, wow indeed," Rayne added with a small chuckle before she turned her head to gaze at his face. She remained quiet for a moment as she simply enjoyed watching him.

When he felt her eyes on him he glanced her way and frowned slightly, "Hey, what are ya lookin' at me like that for?" he murmured in a low voice. However, he did not wait for her to answer. He reached over and pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms around her. He then leaned his head against her shoulder as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to breathe her in.

A smile curled over her lips as she nuzzled her head against his chest and she closed her eyes. Even though he could be a bit of a pain in the ass, she truly enjoyed herself. Maybe this arrangement would work out after all. 

"Man, ain't I great?" Mammon could not help but grin as he took a deep breath. Things were good, he was now officially her first and he would not have it any other way.

Rayne could not help but chuckle as she shook her head. Of course, this did not mean that he would change his behavior, but she had grown accustomed to it by now, "yes, you are, you are the great Mammon, after all." She mused gently. 

He craned his head to look over her face and regarded everything he admired about her features from how cute her little nose was to her high cheekbones. Mammon then pulled her closer and pressed his lips over the top of her head.

"And that makes you my greatest treasure," he quietly uttered against the top of her head.

Yeah. Things were good.


End file.
